The present invention relates generally to a connection between a first waterway component and a second waterway component and, more particularly, to an overmold coupler which secures the first waterway component to the second waterway component in a faucet assembly.
Faucets are generally controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout, or dual-handles which utilize two individual valves to control the flow of hot and cold water. The valve bodies which house the respective valves are each typically connected to an upstream waterway through a conventional mechanical connection, such as mating threads. Further, each valve body is typically connected to a downstream waterway by brazing the valve bodies to the downstream waterway. In other examples the valve bodies and the downstream waterway are cast as a single component. Brazing requires additional time, assembly, and inspection. One of the problems with a brazing connection is that undesirable materials, such as harmful metals may be communicated from the brazing material into the water passing through the connection. Additionally, brazing requires a etching operation to be performed subsequent to the brazing operation.
In a exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a faucet for connection to a water supply having a hot water supply and a cold water supply is provided. The faucet comprising: a hot water inlet member having a hot water fluid inlet adapted to be coupled to the hot water supply, a hot water fluid outlet, and an internal waterway connecting the hot water fluid inlet to the hot water fluid outlet; a cold water inlet member having a cold water fluid inlet adapted to be coupled to the cold water supply, a cold water fluid outlet and an internal waterway connecting the cold water fluid inlet to the cold water fluid outlet; a waterway component having a first fluid inlet, a second fluid inlet, a fluid outlet and an internal waterway connecting the first fluid inlet, the second fluid inlet, and the fluid outlet; at least one coupler configured to maintain the position of the hot water inlet member relative to the waterway component and to maintain the position of the cold water inlet member relative to the waterway component, the at least one coupler being an overmold of at least a first portion of the hot water inlet member, a first portion of the cold water inlet member, and a first portion of the waterway component, the at least one coupler coupling the hot water inlet member and the waterway component such that the internal waterway of the hot water inlet member is in fluid communication with the internal waterway of the waterway component and coupling the cold water inlet member and the waterway component such that the internal waterway of the cold water inlet member is in fluid communication with the internal waterway of the waterway component. In an example, the at least one coupler includes a first overmold coupler which couples the hot water inlet member to the waterway component and a second overmold coupler which couples the cold water inlet member to the waterway component. In another example, the at least one coupler includes a first overmold coupler which couples the hot water inlet member to the waterway component and the cold water inlet member to the waterway component. In a variation the faucet further comprises a hot water upstream waterway coupled to the hot water inlet member, the hot water upstream waterway being positioned downstream from the hot water supply and upstream to the hot water inlet member, wherein the first overmold coupler further couples the hot water inlet member to the hot water upstream waterway. In another variation, the faucet further comprises a cold water upstream waterway coupled to the cold water inlet member, the cold water upstream waterway being positioned downstream from the cold water supply and upstream to the cold water inlet member, wherein the first overmold coupler further couples the cold water inlet member to the cold water upstream waterway. In a further example, the faucet further comprises a first user input device configured to control a flow rate of hot water exiting the fluid outlet of the hot water inlet member, the first user input device being positioned above the at least one coupler, and a second user input device configured to control a flow rate of cold water exiting the fluid outlet of the cold water inlet member, the second user input device being positioned above the at least one coupler.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a faucet is provided. The faucet comprising: a first waterway component of the faucet having an internal waterway; a second waterway component of the faucet having an internal waterway, the second component being positioned such that the internal waterway of the second waterway component is in fluid communication with the internal waterway of the first waterway component; a valve positioned within the first waterway component to control the flow rate of fluid through the first waterway component; a user input device coupled to the valve; and a coupler configured to maintain the position of the second waterway component relative to the first waterway component, the coupler being an overmold of at least a first portion of the first waterway component and a first portion of the second waterway component, wherein the coupler is spaced apart from the fluid being communicated by the internal waterways of the first waterway component and the second waterway component and wherein the user input device is external relative to the coupler. In an example, the coupler is made of a glass reinforced polypropylene. In another example, a seal is positioned between the first waterway component and the second waterway component. In a further example, the first waterway component and the second waterway component are housed in an escutcheon and the first user input device extends above the escutcheon.
In an exemplary method of the present invention, a method of assembling a faucet is provided. The method comprising the steps of: providing a first waterway component of the faucet having an internal waterway and a second waterway component of the faucet having an internal waterway; positioning the first waterway component and the second waterway component in a mold such that a fluid outlet of the internal waterway of the first waterway component is generally positioned proximate to a fluid inlet of the second waterway component; and molding a coupler over at least a portion of the first waterway component and at least a portion of the second waterway component, wherein the internal waterway of the first waterway component and the internal waterway of the second waterway component are in fluid communication and the coupler is spaced apart from the internal waterway of the first waterway component and the second waterway component. In an example, the method further comprises the step of positioning a valve within the first waterway component, the valve being configured to control the flow rate of fluid through the internal waterway of the first waterway component, the valve being positioned within the first waterway component prior to the step of molding a coupler. In one variation, the method further comprising the steps of: placing an escutcheon over the coupler; and coupling a first user input device to the valve, the first user input device being located above the escutcheon.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.